


Salvage

by EtherealBromance (EverythingBromance)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Gen, I'm Sorry, No Dialogue, Read at Your Own Risk, Short Chapters, Torture, Violence, Whumptober 2020, i didnt plan who got which prompt, if youre looking for a happy ending its not here, the members were randomized, this is your only warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingBromance/pseuds/EtherealBromance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Hanging

**_Sep. 30_ **

They had only been in the clutches of these monsters for a few hours. Of course, at the time they didn’t know how much they were monsters.

But it didn’t take long to figure out. Based off the screams coming from a few rooms down the hall the next day.

They had been taken from one of their venues, the wrong black vans parked out back. They couldn’t have known though, not until they had guns pointed at their heads and unfamiliar faces telling them that if they screamed, they would kill one of them.

Of course, in their situation, they were petrified. You can’t blame them for that. But as it turns out, fighting now would have maybe, _maybe,_ got them rescued or at least noticed. But they didn’t. They didn’t fight; they didn’t want to see any of their friends die in front of them.

The only difference between now and later, is that they wouldn’t be there to see it happen.

**_Oct. 1_ **

****

On the first day, they took Jungwoo.

As he was dragged from the large “bedroom” they had been forced to occupy, he tried to fight back. It didn’t work, obviously. If it had, this story wouldn’t end horribly.

The protests of the others started to vanish into far whispers. Jungwoo didn’t want to cry, he tried not to, honest. But it didn’t take long for the hot tears to roll down his face. The large men had his arms, dragging him into the large concrete room, dark stains littering the corners. I won’t lie to you. It was dried blood from their past victims.

Jungwoo didn’t really have time to check his surroundings, as the men had forcefully pinned his arms above his head.

Jungwoo could feel cold metal against his wrists. He heard a clasp shut as the men let go and Jungwoos body weight fell. The metal already ripping at his skin. He stood on his tip toes, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it for long.

One of the men stood in front of him, smiling. Jungwoo didn’t understand why until he saw one of the other men grab something from the other side of the room.

Jungwoos glassy eyes grew wide. A long object wrapped around the man’s hand, he flung it and a sharp sound reverberated in the room.

He couldn’t do anything, he was defenseless. He was just hanging there, waiting for the pain he knew would tear through him.


	2. Collar

**_Oct. 2_ **

****

On the second day, they took Chenle.

When the men came in, the members were huddled together in multiple piles, atop multiple dirty mattresses, trying to keep warm. Everyone’s eyes shot up when the door opened.

The men casually walked in and looked around the room for their target.

When they spotted Chenle in the middle of one of the piles, they walked over and grabbed him by the arm.

The members grabbed him too, not wanting him to be taken from them. But one motion from one of the large men, had a gun pointed to Chenles head. They slowly let go and Chenle was dragged out.

They shouldn’t have let go, he would have died either way, but at least they could be with the body and say goodbye.

Chenle was dragged into a smaller room and thrown to the ground.

He caught himself but didn’t have time to react as the men grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back. Another man came in and waved a device in front of Chenle. He was taunting him. Showing off.

The man opened the device and started putting it around Chenles neck. He tried to move, make it as difficult as possible, but a punch to the head stopped him.

The device was placed around his neck, the clamp shutting.

The large men let his arms go, surprising Chenle. What did they have planned that made them confident he wouldn’t move?

_Every time you move, the collar tightens._

Chenle tried to look up at the man, but the sudden tightness of the collar stopped him.

He couldn’t move, if he did, he would die.

The words repeated in his head.

_He would die_


	3. Held at Gunpoint

**_Oct. 3_ **

****

On the third day, they took Jeno.

The group was starting to understand their circumstances. The members that had been taken haven’t been brought back yet. The only thing telling them that Jungwoo was alive was his screams. They didn’t know about Chenle. They didn’t want to be thinking about what was happening to him if he wasn’t even screaming.

When the men had come in, the members had barely fought back. They were starting to lose hope.

But when the men had grabbed Jeno forcefully and started pushing him towards the door, the protests grew.

One of the men had whipped a gun out and placed it against Jenos head. The protests instantly stopped.

Jeno was pushed out the door, a gun aimed at the back of his head.

He was pushed inside another room, Jeno turned to face the man. If the man was going to kill him, he would have to look Jeno in the eyes.

The man holding the gun smiled at his defiance, the door behind him slammed shut, a metal lock being heard from the other side.

The fight on Jenos face fell. The man stepped closer, the gun pressing against Jenos forehead.

Jeno knew he would probably die no matter what, but he was determined to take one of them with him.

The members jumped when they heard a gunshot ring through the corridors.


	4. Buried Alive

**_Oct. 4_ **

****

On the fourth day, they took Taeil.

Just like the day before, their spirits had dwindled. They didn’t dare fight back. They knew what would happen if they did. It would end with one of them having a gun to their head, or a bullet to the brain.

The men had grabbed Taeil, just like the days before. Routine.

Taeil didn’t fight back either, he glanced towards the others, giving a silent goodbye.

He was pulled a different way then he thought the others went.

He was surprised when a harsh breeze nipped at his cheeks. The outside breeze was unwanted. The cold of the building behind him was bad enough.

He was dragged to an open area by a lone tree. Once he got closer, he could see a pile of dirt beside a hole, a wooden coffin buried inside. The lid was open, welcoming him.

He shook his head repeatedly and tried to back up. The men pushed him hard, making Taeil fall to his knees in front of the hole.

He stared wide eyed at the coffin. He looked back at the men. One waved a gun towards the coffin, urging him to get in quicker.

They were going to use that coffin one way or another. Whether he was dead or alive.

He probably would have preferred dead, but a small sliver of hope that he would live made him climb into the coffin.

The men closed the lid, a small hole at his head and at his feet, shining a light into the box.

He knew what the holes were for. They were to prolong his death. Give him air, just so the dirt can clog his lungs.

He wanted death. He knew it was going to happen. He couldn’t get out of this.

He sobbed, tears flowing down his face. But the sound was drowned out by the sound of dirt hitting the outside of a wooden coffin.


	5. Failed Escape

**_Oct. 5_ **

****

On the fifth day, they took Jaemin.

Even the men had grown accustom to them not struggling; when they went in and grabbed Jaemin, they used less force, nudging him in a direction while keeping a loose hold on his upper arm.

When Jaemin was in the corridor, he saw his opportunity when the men were waiting for the other to lock the door.

Jaemin yanked his arm free and began running. He didn’t know where he was going, but anywhere that wasn’t in their grasp was good enough for him.

He only made it about six feet, before a gunshot rang out.

If this was a movie, it would have been in slow motion.

Jaemin fell to his knees, his arms dangling beside him. He fell forward, his head hitting the concrete.

His eyes were wide, lifeless. His mouth partly agape.

A bullet wound through his forehead, caused a stream of blood to roll down his face, onto the concrete.

The bullet had gone all the way through his skull.

The man with the gun was angry, his eyebrows furrowed in deep annoyance.

Whether it was because one of their victims didn’t get the torture they planned or now they had to deal with a body, I couldn’t tell you.

But I can tell you that the others wouldn’t forget the sound of a gunshot, then something hit the floor. They already knew what the sound was caused by.

Jaemin was dead.


	6. Stop, please

**_Oct. 6_ **

****

On the sixth day, they took Hendery.

It wasn’t like the last time.

After they heard the gunshot that they knew belonged to the death of Jaemin, they were determined to fight back and struggle as much as possible.

So, when the men stormed into the room, obviously upset, the members created a barricade.

The men gave them a warning by pointing the gun at one of their heads. But the group didn’t budge.

Gasps could be heard around the room as a body hit the floor, blood spilling from the wound on his forehead.

The man had pistol whipped him.

The members knew that if they didn’t get out of their way, they would do more than pistol whip them.

So, they broke the barricade and separated. The men walked through them and grabbed a defeated looking Hendery.

Once he was taken to another room, the door shutting behind them, one of the men had punched and kicked him.

Once in the head. Another in the stomach. Another on the face. It repeated.

After a few minutes, Hendery was on the ground clutching his probably broken ribs. Blood dripped from his nose and pooled out of his mouth.

_Stop, please_

All the man heard was a whimper. The man walked back to the door and locked it.

He turned back around, facing Hendery. With a smile on his face.


	7. Enemy to Caretaker

**_Oct. 7_ **

****

On the seventh day, they took Johnny.

A new person came in that day. The same men had grabbed Johnny, the new man standing by the door, looking impatient.

A few minutes later Johnny was on a bed, the new man crouched beside the bed, sponge in hand. He was cleaning Johnny’s face, while stroking his hair.

_You’ll look lovely_

The bed was nice and cozy, flowers around it, giving it a nice scent.

The man dunked the sponge in the bucket beside him, bringing it back up to continue washing Johnny.

He shushed Johnny, whispering soothing things in his ear.

But what you don’t realize is what the man does.

He’s an artist, making people look pretty; putting them in nice outfits, washing them, dolling them up.

But he doesn’t like his art to be fighting back, no, he likes his art to be still.

As you see, Johnny is already dead; his eyes closed gently, his mouth pushed closed. His pale skin was a vast contrast to the rosy blush the disturbed man put on him.

The man hummed a soothing melody as he brushed Johnny’s hair.

He’s his art.


	8. Abandoned

**_Oct. 8_ **

On the eighth day, they took Renjun.

They weren’t that interested in torturing him, which was even more concerning.

They just threw him into a pitch-black room. No sound, no sight. He was alone.

He was forced away from his friends and abandoned by these monsters.

He was lost. What would happen now? The men didn’t come back either. They wouldn’t come back.

What Renjun doesn’t realize is this _is_ the torture. Being alone in a dark room, his friends dying just out of his reach. He can’t do anything.

He _couldn’t_ have done anything.

He was a victim like the others. He wondered what the others were doing right now, he didn’t want to even think about the members that were taken before him.

Renjun didn’t realize he was crying until he felt a tear land on his hand.

He couldn’t hear his own sobs.

You’ll understand later when I tell you that the men had crushed his throat, and badly damaged his hearing.

He can’t hear his own cries. He can’t hear his friends screams. He can’t even see his own hands.

He’s alone.

Even from himself.


	9. Ritual Sacrifice

**_Oct. 9_ **

On the nineth day, they took Jaehyun.

He tried to fight as much as possible. He was grabbed by the arms immediately. Thrashing and kicking to get free.

He was dragged into a room that was different from the others.

The men forced him to lay on a slab of concrete in the middle of the room. They tied his wrists and ankles to the corners of the slab.

He was splayed across the concrete like a starfish, completely vulnerable.

The men left the room, someone new taking their spot. The new man walked to the side of Jaehyun.

Once the man got closer Jaehyun could hear the man whispering something.

If Jaehyun had to guess, he would say it sounds like some satanic spell… oh.

Jaehyun looked over to the man once he got into view, the man was wearing a long cloak, that was covering his face.

Jaehyun checked the strength of the bindings. He wasn’t going anywhere.

The mans chanting got louder, Jaehyun struggled more.

The man pulled something out of his cloak, Jaehyun pulled harder.

Jaehyun could see something shiny in the man’s hands, he pulled even harder, causing the bindings to cut into his skin.

The man was now yelling his chant, he pulled the cloak down, and held the object above Jaehyun.

Once Jaehyun saw the object fully, he stopped struggling.

He knew this was the end. Yet he refused to cry.

He closed his eyes and waited for this satanic psychopath to kill him.

The man lifted the silver knife above Jaehyun, finishing his chant. He waited for a second, then impaled the knife below Jaehyun’s sternum.

The Ritual sacrifice was complete.


	10. Internal Bleeding

**_Oct. 10_ **

On the tenth day, they took Haechan.

No one could prepare for the hell the members are going through. Not even the men doing this to them. Not even Satan himself.

I mean Haechan was just a kid, a lot of them were. So, who could prepare him for what was about to happen?

I’m sure you know how these start by now.

The men came in, grabbed him, and the others wouldn’t see him again.

Haechan didn’t know what was going to happen to him, it seemed like the others before him all meet different ends.

Either screams, pleas, gunshots, or even some sort of chant.

Haechan was scared of course, petrified actually. 

So, when he was dragged away and thrown into a room, he only looked at the ground.

He tried lifting his head a little to see his surroundings. There were objects all around the room, but not evil torture objects like you’d expect. They were household objects; chairs, shelves, lamps, etc.

Haechan could only be confused for a second till something hit his head. He fell to the ground and rolled over onto his back.

He saw one of the men standing above him with a broken wooden chair in hand, and a crooked smile across his face.

Haechan touched the back of his head, blood coating his fingers. He tried to crawl away, only making it about two feet before something else hit his back.

He looked and saw the man with one of the shelves in hand.

The man reeled his arms back, slamming the shelf into his back. Again and again.

Haechan tried to stand up, to protect himself any way that he could. But the man grabbed one of the lamps and hit the exposed bulb on Haechan’s head.

The man repositioned the lamp and used the end to hit his head again.

By the time the man was done using the lamp, it was dripping with blood.

Haechan could barely open his eyes, the blood was pooling from his head, into his eyes. That and the massive headache that was forming, if being bashed in the head repeatedly could be called a headache.

The man seemed to be a bit upset at the blood on his hands. He went to the other side of the room and grabbed a baseball bat.

Haechan seemed to be upset that this man was trying to beat him to death, because he was trying to crawl away again.

If I went into detail about the next scene, we’d all cry, so I’m just going to give the important bits.

Man held bat above head. Haechan laid underneath. Bat met Haechan’s body. Repeatedly.

Once the man was satisfied with his work, he left. He didn’t even bother locking the door. He knew the crumpled body on the floor couldn’t move without bleeding out more.

Haechan couldn’t even explain the pain he was feeling. In fact, he was in so much pain that he couldn’t really feel any pain. That’s probably not good. He was numb.

He was laying on the ground, blood spilling from his head and mouth. Bruises covering his body.

Haechan always wondered what went through people’s heads when they died.

_I don’t want to die. I don’t want the others to die. I want to go home. I want to see my family._


	11. Struggling

**_Oct. 11_ **

****

On the eleventh day, they took Yangyang.

When I say this time was different, I mean it.

They went in searching the room spotting their next victim.

But when they tried to grab him, he kicked, punched, even bit if they to close to his mouth.

They eventually got his put of the room, practically carrying him, so he wouldn’t get any chance to struggle.

Once he was dropped into another room, he bolted for the door.

He made contact with a few of the men, doing as much as he could to make it difficult for them.

The men seemed to have had enough as one of them grabbed him roughly by the hair and smashed his head against the concrete wall.

He fell to the ground, his body not listening to his brain, which was yelling to continue fighting.

All he could see was red, his own blood dripping from his head, into his eyes.

His vision started blackening.

He tried one last time to stand up, crawl, anything.

But his head wouldn’t let him, as he fell into unconsciousness.


	12. Broken Bones

**_Oct. 12_ **

On the twelfth day, they took Xiaojun.

I won’t sugar coat this. What’s happening to them should never happen to any living soul. But here we are.

A young man being dragged into another room, passing the other rooms that no doubt had his friend’s corpses in them, and dumped like garbage onto the floor.

The men were surprised by the strength still left in him, especially since they haven’t eaten in a while.

Xiaojun tried his best to push the men off him and run to the open door. He got far compared to some of the others.

But not far enough as one of the men grabbed him, stepping on his leg, a sharp snap resounding through the room.

A scream tore through Xiaojun’s throat.

The man didn’t stop there, instead continuing to kick Xiaojun’s chest.

After the man seemed to be satisfied with Xiaojun’s wheezing, he kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious.


	13. Chemical Pneumonia

**_Oct. 13_ **

On the thirteenth day, they took Winwin.

The men had a plan. The plan was simple. Go in there and grab their next victim. Simple right?

But when something like this happens, your drive for survival increases. You start becoming desperate, doing anything you can to survive.

So, when the men came in and tried to grab Winwin he fought harder than he had in his entire life.

He fought so hard that the men had to use chloroform to force his submission. They did enough where he would stop fighting, but not to full unconsciousness.

When he was put into his own room, they dragged his limp body to the corner.

They tried their best to wake him up, after a little while, he started to get his strength back, he started swinging in all directions.

He managed to hit one of them on the nose. The men got angry and chloroformed him again, he fell into unconsciousness.

The men left with an irritated sigh.

A few hours later Winwin woke up again.

It felt like his throat was burning; like someone was pouring boiling coffee into his esophagus.

He coughed and coughed, which irritated his throat more. It felt like his lungs were on fire.

He gripped at his neck and chest, trying to get air into his lungs.

Before the men came in to use the chloroform again, he noticed small holes in the walls. Probably for some type of torture. 


	14. Heat Exhaustion

**_Oct. 14_ **

On the fourteenth day, they took Doyoung.

They put him in a room, with no windows, not like the other rooms had windows either. But this one contained a vent in the ceiling.

Something Doyoung noticed as soon as he was pushed in was the heat; he immediately wasn’t cold anymore.

Once he was fully in the room the door shut and locked behind him.

He looked around, trying to find any ways out, or any cool spots.

Doyoung would laugh about the situation if he survived this; Being in a freezing room in the middle of fall then wanting cool air when he goes in a burning hot room.

It was like a sauna. No air current for the heat to get swept up by, and the heat was constantly pouring in.

He would think to escape through the vent, but it was probably around 15 feet high. Even if he could reach, he was pretty sure he would get burned by the metal.

He needed to get cool. He first took his shirt off, he really didn’t want to take off his pants; these monsters were already torturing them, he wouldn’t be surprised if one of them was a rapist.

After a hours of just sitting, imagining what they have in store, Doyoung’s eyes started to flutter shut. He pried them open, seeming shocked he managed to even drift off.

He could feel the exhaustion sweep over him; the heat stuck to him like a fly trap. He wouldn’t realize now that this is what they had in store. They left him here to dry up in this room.

His eyes slowly shut again, but this time he didn’t force them open. He decided to get some much-needed rest.

Of course, he never really woke up. The room got hotter every minute. I guess his body decided to just give out.


	15. Science Gone Wrong

**_Oct. 15_ **

On the fifteenth day, they took Lucas.

It had only been fifteen days since they were taken. Yet most of them were dead, even if some survived, they would be dead in a couple days.

The room that they were first taken to had become so empty. Twenty-one people decreased to 7 within weeks.

So as much as Lucas tried to struggle, he barely had enough strength to stand, let alone fight.

He was brought into a room that had wires coming from the ceiling.

Lucas followed the wires with his eyes, his heart dropped.

The wires were connected to a chair in the middle of the room. He knew what was going to happen.

The men lead him to the chair and forcefully sat him down, restraining his wrists with metal cuffs.

A helmet was placed on his head, the wires plugged into the top.

He thought it would be quick, one giant shock, and it would be over. As much as he wanted to live, dying quick would be better than torture.

But it wasn’t quick. A different psychopath came into the room, mumbling something about equations and experiments. Pretty sure Lucas was also called a test dummy.

The first shock that racked through his body mad him grit his teeth.

The second shock made him bite his lip, blood trickling down his chin.

The third shock was more powerful and lasted longer, causing a scream to erupt from Lucas.

The fourth shock was like the last but longer, like the scientist wanted to hear Lucas’s scream.

Once the fourth shock was over Lucas’s throat felt like it was shredded from the inside.

The scientist turned the power up. By the way Lucas was losing strength he could tell he was close to dying.

But then the shocking stopped, and he whimpered, begging the shock to kill him.

It seems the scientist got tired of his test dummy, that or the controls malfunctioned, because he turned the power to the highest setting and it never went down.

Even after Lucas passed, his body still jerked from the electricity. The last thing he saw was the scientist disappointed face.


	16. Shoot the Hostage

**_Oct. 16_ **

On the sixteenth day, they took Mark.

The men seemed more antsy than usual; they were getting impatient. Or was it desperation? Paranoia?

What ever it was, it was making them more aggressive.

They grabbed Marks upper arm with a vice like grip, Mark had to stop himself from grimacing.

I guess even after weeks of being trapped here, Mark never got used to the men coming in and taking one of them. And it never occurred that one day it would be his turn.

But here he was, walking down this creepy, dark hallway to his doom.

There were so many things he wanted to do before he died. But now his last day on earth is just going to be him _thinking_ of all the things he could have done.

Once he got to his personal hell he was shoved to the ground and told not to move.

The men were talking, they sounded scared, annoyed, angry, on edge. They kept side eyeing him, he tried to listen to what they were whispering about.

He heard one of the men say they made a mistake. That one of them didn’t do their part and now they might get caught. 

A foreign feeling washed over him; hope.

Then there was some shouting from down the hall. One of the men was telling the others to get over to him quickly.

He said something along the lines of:

_Shoot the hostage_

Mark only had time to blink before there was a gun pointed at his forehead.

A loud sound slashed through the silence. Another sound followed as Mark slumped to the ground. Dead.


End file.
